Not What It Looks Like
by emmelienxd
Summary: He has no choice, he has to do it... but its so big and it wil go all the way inside me... Donnie please be gentle... I'm not ready for this yet... an other storie from moi! special for readers who like a suprising end ;)


Try to let your mind not get the better of you ;) have fun reading

I don't own but I would like to!

It was his first time, Mikey's nerves were literally getting the better of him, but still, not doing 'this' would only make this pain deep down worse, This was inevitable, he had to do it.

Mikey's turned his eyes towards the now opening lab door, there in the doorway stood his purple masked brother, as the kind brother he was he tried to give his immediately older brother a small smile, the smile turned out to look a little more stressed then he meant. Donnie, also very kind, gave him a reassuring smile back, quickly he came in and closed the lab door behind him.

"Afraid?" The kind voice from his purple-loving brother filled the room, donnie still approaching him.

"No" Mikey tried to reason, but the way his voice sounded said something else.

The olive coloured turtle snickered a little and softly pushed Mikey in a lying/sitting position. " you won't feel so much pain if you relax, little brother"

"I'll keep that in mind" a soft voice inside Mikey's head responded.

"Donnie can't we,... You know wait a little bit more...with this... I don't think I'm ready for this yet..."

Donnie's brow frowned "Mikey, don't you think we've been avoiding this long enough already, it's been three weeks already when you told me this the first time. I really don't want to force you but you know what would be best."

Mikey chewed on his inner cheek a little and then looked back in Donnie's coffee-brown coloured eyes. "You're right Donnie, I...we have to do this."

Donnie nodded and hovered a little bit more over his baby brother. "Mikey you have to raise you're hand when I am hurting you to much okay, it'll hurt a little bit but one's you're used to it it'll go much easier got it?

Mikey nodded and relaxed a little knowing that his brother would go easy on him, after all it was also his first time doing this.

Then Don showed it, the thing that would go all the way back in there. "God damn! That is a big one!" Mikey's mind yelled when Donnie approached with it.

"Nononononono" Mikey thought when his sweat broke out. He did wanted it, but god heavens! That was a very big one! Mikey couldn't really say he hadn't seen others, but was never confronted with one, and especially not as large as this one right here!

Donnie saw that Mikey was getting even more stressed, he had to idmid it was a big one. He started stroking Mikey's forehead with his thumb it somehow seemed to let the orange loving turtle relax more wherefore he was very happy, he never liked to see his brothers in stress, especially his baby brother.

"Mikey I'm about to enter okay?" Donnie said reassuring that his brother was alright with all actions he did or was about to do.

Mikey nodded and allowed donnie inside.

Ever heard of the statement? 'You do not know what it is until you feel it yourself?' Well Mikey could't agree more! It was so big! When Mikey thought he was in it, it wasn't even on the half. Mikey felt like he could scream when Donnie pierced trough his hot flesh, but he kept silent, he agreed on this! now it wasn't the time to be a crybaby!

"Still okay Mike?" Donnie said concern hiding in his voice.

Mikey nodded, having little teardrops in the sidelines of his eyes, which Donnie removed with his thumbs whispering comforting things, when Don thought Mikey was relaxed enough he started pushing further into Mikey.

"God how far can you go!?" Mikey thought trying to keep the moans at a minimum.

"Mikey" Donnie said earning Mikey's eyes to be fixed on his. "I'm gunna..."

Without other warnings donnie sprayed the liquid deep into Mikey.

Mikey's pupils turned little as his body tensed up. Donnie removed the thing out of Mikey, both of them breathing quickly. Mikey felt something there he had never experienced before, he felt so...numb, yeah that's it! numb.

After a few minutes Donnie looked back at Mikey, who looked back and with an understanding nod they begun with part 2.

Mikey settled himself straighter as Donnie hovered back over him, this time Mikey felt a lot better with the situation. Donnie reached and clutched it and started pulling, he pulled, and pulled, and pulled, soon screams started to take place!

"YES COME ON! ALMOST THERE! YES!"

With a scream Mikey fell back on the bench, panting heavily. Donnie couldn't help but letting out a few laughs, he walked, still with the plier in his hands, to his desk picked a tissue and dropped Mikey's rotten tooth in it.

Then he walked back to Mikey, who was sitting up again and gave him his tooth. "There you go Mikey that little bugger s' finally out of there, it did took a lot of sedation, and sorry for the big needle."

Mikey gave an exhausted laugh. "Don't worry about it bro, just happy that he's out of there, and thanks" Mikey jumped up and gave his bro a quick hug.

The end :)

Okay okay, who thought dirty!? Haha lovies ;)

Emmelienxd 


End file.
